Jon West
Jon West is an American professional wrestler best known through the central United States as one half of the tag team The American Bulldogs with Mad Dog McDowell. Career 3XWrestling (2010-Present) West made his professional debut in the Iowa-based promotion 3XWrestling during January 2010. He first wrestled in tag team action with Sparrow facing the team Sexy and Smooth (AJ Smooth and Ryan Slade on January 1 at 3XW New Year's Revenge. He wrestled his first singles match against "The Viking Warrior" Kraig Keesaman at 3XW Reign Of Terror on February 5. On May 7, West was part of a unique 25-Man Gauntlet match for the Gold Battle Royal held at 3XW Over The Top which was won by Rory Fox. West would wrestle other matches involving tag teams and multiple-competitor action such as four-ways and six-way competition during the months of June through September before seeing more significant-themed matches. On October 1, at 3XW Halloween Horror IV, West wrestled in a Number 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the 3XW Heavyweight Championship eventually won by Ryan Slade. Having teamed with "Sir" Bradley Charles in a previous tag team match, West went on to compete with Charles in further tag matches including the October 1 3XW Halloween Horror IV against American Ground and Air (Ben Sailer and Nate Bush) and 3XW Reign Of Terror II on February 4, 2011 once again facing American Ground and Air. The American Bulldogs (2011-Present) During the spring of 2011, West joined forces with "Mad Dog" McDowell forming the team of The American Bulldogs. On May 27, The American Bulldogs wrestled their first match together in a tournament semi final at 3XW Over The Top 2 for the 3XW Tag Team Championship against the team of Ben Sailer and Nate Bush (wrestling under the new team name Genesis). The American Bulldogs soon became involved in an ongoing rivalry with the opposing team of The Mylan Management Agency (Ricky Kwong and The Mauler) beginning on July 29 at 3XW Six Year Anniversary Show. They faced The Mylan Management Agency (MMA) again at 3XW Clobberpalooza Classic IV on September 23 and twice more at 3XW Halloween Horror V on October 28, and at 3XW November Knockout 3 on November 25 in an Eight-Man Elimination tag team match. The Bulldogs faced The MMA in one last before the year ended at 3XW Holiday Havoc 3 on December 30 in a Tag Team Flag match, finishing out the year with a victory over their long-time rivals. On April 27, 2012 at 3XW Spring Showdown 3, The American Bulldogs won their first championship by facing American Ground And Air (Ben Sailer and Nate Bash) for the 3XW Tag Team Championships. Shortly after winning the championship, West and McDowell successfully defended their titles against The Kentucky Buffet (Alex Castle and Matt Cage) at a 3XW live show on April 28. The Bulldogs retained the championship against the challenging team of Arik Cannon & Darin Corbin on May 25, at 3XW Over The Top 3. During the course of the 2012 year, The American Bulldogs competed against a variety of tag teams including The Mylan Management Agency, Heroes For Hire (Jimmy Rockwell and Zach Thompson) and Team Saturn (Perry Saturn and "Sir" Bradley Charles). During the early months of 2013, The American Bulldogs remain the 3XW Tag Team Championship. Metro Pro Wrestling (2011-2012) West and McDowell still remained a tag team and entered competition in Metro Pro Wrestling as The American Bulldogs. They loss to the team Girthy Management Group (Jeremy Wyatt and "Sir" Bradley Charles) on the December 10, 2011 MPW taping. Their second match was on February 4, 2012 in a MPW taping, facing the team of The Hooligans (Devin Cutter and Mason Cutter). West challenged for the NWA Kansas Heavyweight Championship on May 5, losing to the champion Bradley Charles at NWA Metro Pro Wrestling. During that same event, West and McDowell wrestled in a MPW Tag Team Championship three-way match against The Hooligans (Devin Cutter and Mason Cutter) and the champions The Heroes For Hire (Jimmy Rockwell and Zach Thompson), losing to The Hooligans. Both West and McDowell both competed in a battle royal for the MPW Heavyweight Championship, eventually won by Dingo. The American Bulldogs challenged again for the tag titles unsuccessfully against the champions The Hooligans on the June 2, MPW taping. The team defeated The Commission (Evan Gelistico and Pierre Abernathy) on the July 21, MPW taping. Independent Circuit (2010-2012) West wrestled a match for Windy City Pro Wrestling (WCPW) in 2010. He wrestled in a Number 1 Contender match for the WCPW Heavyweight Championship on September 18, 2010 in a losing effort against Navy Blue. On August 27, West wrestled in a match for Pro Wrestling Epic (PWE) as part of The American Bulldogs against The Hooligans for the PWE Tag Team Championships, losing to the champions. On December 3, 2011, The American Bulldogs wrestled for Dynamo Pro Wrestling (DPW) in tournament quarter final match for the DPW Tag Team Championships against Chris Hargas and Dan Walsh. West later worked a match for Pro Wrestling Phoenix (PWP) at PWP It's Showtime! on March 24, 2012 losing against SM King. On April 21, West and McDowell won a match against Preston Maxwell and Zac James at a PWP event. The American Bulldogs defeated The Heroes for Hire at PWP 7th Anniversary Spectacular on May 19. Paul Daniels & The American Bulldogs teamed with Paul Daniels won a six-man tag team match against Heroes For Hire and Joey Daniels at PWP Phoenix Rising II on August 18. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **''Moonsault'' *'Managers' **Skylar Pierce *'Nicknames' **"The American Fury" *'Teams and stables' **The American Bulldogs with Mad Dog McDowell Championships and accomplishments *'3XWrestling' **3XW Tag Team Championship External links *Jon West Profile at CageMatch.net *Jon West Profile at 3XWrestling.com *Facebook Category:2010 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling current roster Category:Metro Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers